


Keeping it Interesting

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [25]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bedroom, F/F, Games, Mildly Dubious Consent, Open Relationships, not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina seduces Marian. Emma comes home to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping it Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from the lovely write_x_always - "latch" with Marian/Regina/Emma @ femslash100

This is all a game. 

Regina acts the perfect hostess and invites the suspicious Marian over to talk. She plies her with her strongest batch of apple cider. Before long, her guest’s inhibitions have fallen and then they are kissing. This progresses to Regina’s bed where clothes come off and skin is pressed together. Marian’s moans, the sweet delicate _ohs_ , fill the room. 

Then, like clockwork, the sound of a latch.  
  
Marian bolts upright, clenching a bed sheet to her exposed breasts like a dear in headlights. Regina climbs on top and pins her to the bed. 

Footsteps echo on the staircase and Marian’s heart races wildly. Then, from beneath Regina, she sees Emma Swan standing in the doorway with a frown on her face. Before Marian can apologize, Regina silences her with a forceful kiss. Emma drops her red leather jacket on the bedroom floor.

“You started without me.”


End file.
